Through the Eyes of a Child
by Peppermint Kiss
Summary: Parker observes the changes that comes over his Daddy when Tempe comes into his life. Rating might change in later chapters. It's from the POV of a seven year old kid, so I hope it's rather understandable. Don't forget to review!
1. Prologue

**Through the Eyes of a Child - Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or Fox. Just the plot, folks.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Parker remembered that it was October, near Halloween, when Mommy introduced her new boyfriend to him. She said his name was Timothy. Parker just remembered that he smelled nasty.

Two months after Parker was introduced to Timothy, Mommy started smoking long white things that gave off smoke and smelled like the stuff on Timothy. It made Parker cough, and too much time with that smoke made his eyes water.

Finally, in February, Mommy approached Parker, and her eyes were red. "Parker," she had said, "Mommy's moving. I'm sorry Parker, but I can't take care of you anymore. You're going to go live with Daddy now."

Parker, nodded, only hearing the words "You're going to go live with Daddy now." He liked Daddy, because Daddy always took him to the park, and always played with him. And he didn't smoke those nasty long white things.

So Mommy drove Parker for a long time to where Daddy lived. Daddy went out to get him, and the words between him and Mommy were short. Soon, Mommy got back in the car and drove off, after a last "good-bye Parker. Be a good boy." Little did Parker realize that this was the last time he would ever see his Mommy again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker stayed with Daddy for the longest time ever. He didn't understand why Mommy never came back to take him back. Eventually, Parker asked Daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't Mommy coming back for me?"

Parker saw his Daddy sigh before pulling him up to sit on his lap. "Parker," he said seriously, and Parker immediately saw that he wasn't joking. "Mommy's not coming back. She's gone forever. She moved to California, which is all the way across the United States. Now it's just me and you, little guy."

Parker nodded in understanding and wriggled down from Daddy's lap. He went and cried a little bit for his Mommy, but he was glad that he was going to be living with Daddy now. Maybe Daddy would find a new Mommy for him someday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _So this is the prologue. I'm hoping to post the next chapter to this hopefully later today, or tomorrow. To everyone who reviewed on my other stories, I promise that I'll update Only One, Only Once soon! Reviews are always love! ---peppermint-kiss234_


	2. Chapter One

**Through the Eyes of a Child – Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything—Bones, Fox, or Parker. Oh wait. I do own the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Parker was coloring in his room when he heard the front door open and he knew Daddy had come home. Instantly abandoning his crayons, Parker raced down the stairs, and then stopped short. Following Daddy into the house was the prettiest woman Parker had ever seen, even prettier than Mommy. Her chestnut hair swept over her shoulders, and her green eyes had intelligence sparkling in them. Parker wondered who she was.

"Parker!" Daddy called. "Come down and meet somebody!"

Parker carefully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the woman was sitting at the table with Daddy. "Parker, meet Dr. Temperance Brennan," Daddy said. "She's my new work partner. She's a forensic anthropologist."

Parker widened his eyes at the big word. "What does anty—anthro—polyjust mean?"

The woman—Dr. Temperance Brennan—laughed. "It's anthropologist," she told him. "It means I work with bones."

Parker furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend that. "Oh," he finally said. "Like dinosaur bones?"

"Not exactly," Dr. Brennan said. "Human bones. I identify them for the FBI so they can arrest the bad guy that killed them."

_Human bones! Wow!_ Parker immediately thought. "That's really cool, Dr. Brennan," he truthfully said to her.

She laughed again. "I know it is. That's why I love the work I do."

Daddy turned to Parker again. "Parker, why don't you go watch some cartoons while I talk with Dr. Brennan here, okay?"

"Okay!" Parker said enthusiastically. "And Dr. Brennan—you're a really nice person."

Parker blushed right after saying that, but to his surprise, she smiled. "Thank you, Parker. That means a lot to me."

Parker just scuffed his foot on the floor a bit before running away to watch cartoons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of months, Dr. Brennan was a constant visitor to the house to discuss work with Daddy, but she always had a smile for Parker when she came. Parker grew to like her, and she even gave him permission to call her Tempe—much more easier to say than Dr. Brennan for Parker!

And then Daddy brought home Tess.

Right from the moment Tess walked in through the door, Parker didn't like her. She scowled when she saw him, but seeing Daddy watching her, gave a humongous fake smile and gushed all over how cute Parker was. Parker started to scowl at this as well. He was seven years old! He didn't need to be gushed over like a baby.

Soon, Tempe stopped coming to the house, and Parker missed her horribly. He avoided Tess as much as possible, because she gave him looks that suggested he was nothing more than a big slimy bug, yet gushed over him like an adorable little puppy everytime Daddy was looking.

He hated that.

And then one night, Daddy came home, and he was really mad. After tucking Parker in, he heard Daddy yelling downstairs in the kitchen. Parker was curious, so he crept out of bed and sat next to the stairs, where he could hear what Daddy was saying.

"You cheated on me Tess! You cheated on me with some absolutely random guy that you met at a club! How many times have you cheated on me already?"

He was silent, and Parker imagined him to be listening to Tess' reply.

"No, Tess. I can't trust you again. This relationship is over." And he slammed down the phone.

Parker hurried to get himself back into bed before Daddy stomped up the stairs. As Daddy snuggled Wilson the bear closer to Parker, Parker looked up at Daddy.

"Is Tess coming back?" he asked bluntly.

Daddy sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "No Parker," he finally said softly. "Tess is not coming back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _I do apologize for this chapter being rather short. I thought about expanding it, but decided that it should wait for chapter 2. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! And as always, reviews are love! ---peppermint-kiss234_


	3. Chapter Two

**Through the Eyes of a Child – Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or Fox. Sad, but true.

**Note:** I'm interested in looking for a beta to edit my stories before I post them. If you're free, or would like to beta my stories, drop me a note or a review

On with the chapter!

* * *

Parker was really, really excited today. Because today Daddy had promised to take him to his workplace, the FBI. 

Parker always bragged to his classmates at school that his Daddy was a top-secret special agent at the FBI.

Parker watched as Daddy swiped his card, showed his shiny badge, and then led Parker into the big building. Parker looked at the huge ceiling with awe. It was even bigger than his house!

Daddy went and led Parker towards a large platform in the center of the floor. Parker stared at it quizzically, before deciding to ask Daddy. Daddy knew the answers to everything. Except that one time when Parker was six, and he wanted to know how babies were made. He never understood why his Daddy had turned a really ugly shade of red and told him to ask that question again when he was older.

"Daddy, why is there that big thing in the middle of the building?"

"That's the platform where Tempe and her team works," his daddy told him.

"Oh." Parker said, wondering how cool it would be to work on a platform and watch everybody walk by you.

To go onto the platform, Daddy swiped another card, and then beckoned for Parker to come in. Once stepping onto it, Parker immediately saw Tempe.

"Tempe!" he yelled and raced towards her. Tempe laughed that sweet laugh of hers, and stripping off her gloves, proceeded to hug Parker.

She turned to his Daddy, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "So you brought him after all," she murmured softly, although not so soft that Parker couldn't overhear.

"What?" his daddy grumbled back. "I couldn't get a moment's peace after I raised the question of whether or not he wanted to visit my workplace or not. He was so bursting with excitement today, he could barely eat his breakfast."

The sensor gave a beep as someone else walked onto the platform, followed by two others. The first was an Asian woman with dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. She carried a sketchbook with half a drawing on it and several pencils. She was followed by a man with curly hair and blue eyes, and a younger man who looked rather worried as he fidgeted behind the other two.

"Meet the squints," his daddy muttered. Parker wondered what a "squint" was.

Tempe took this opportunity to make introductions. "Angela, Hodgins, Zack—meet Parker, Booth's kid. Parker, meet Angela, Hodgins, and Zack. Angela is the person we ask to help us if we need to draw a face onto the bones, and she's a very talented artist. Hodgins is an intelligent scientist, necessary to determine where the bones came from, and to identify mysterious substances on the bone fragments. Zack is my personal assistant, and he helps run tests on the bones and also helps me to identify how and when the victim died."

Parker just nodded as Tempe talked, rather dazed at how fast she talked and the massive amount of information.

"Squints," his daddy said, "Parker wants to see where Tempe and I work, so I brought him here today. I hope you don't mind if he asks questions. He's very curious."

And that was Parker's cue to give a beaming smile to all of the "squints".

* * *

"Are those real human bones?" Parker asked, wide-eyed, as he followed Tempe on a tour through her lab and the Jeffersonian. 

"Yes," Tempe replied with a smile. "But don't touch. We need to know how this person was killed."

Parker gave no reply, just watched and consumed as much information as he could.

After a lunch at Parker's favorite restaurant, Wong Foo's, Parker was all but ready to go home and take a nap. Except that his Daddy couldn't leave yet, so Tempe let Parker doze off on the big couch in her office.

Parker pretended to sleep so he wouldn't disturb Tempe, whom looked like she was doing something really important at her desk. But his mind was really buzzing with how awesome it would be to grow up just like his daddy or Tempe.

A long time later, when Parker was just about to fall asleep, the door swung open and the woman Parker recognized as Angela strolled into the office.

Her eyes fell on Parker, who tried to stay as still as possible and fake sleep. "You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

Parker nearly woke up to smile at Angela and ask how she knew he wasn't asleep, before Tempe answered. Parker mentally scolded himself for thinking that she was talking to him.

Anyways, if he pretended to sleep, Parker could work on his eavesdropping skills. Because apparently Angela and Tempe thought he was asleep, and his eavesdropping skills were something that Parker was unconditionally proud of.

Parker cracked open the slit of one eye to see Tempe look up from her work and smile at his "sleeping" form. "Yeah. He's so sweet and curious. I wish I had a kid like that."

"You could--" Angela started, but was cut off by Tempe.

"No, Angela. Booth is still unstable after his relationship with Tess, and I don't want to hamper him right now. I may have feelings for him, and an adoring love for Parker, but I don't want to disturb this fragile beginning he's built again for him and Parker."

"But Tempe, what if he really likes you too?"

"Angela, we're work partners. Imagine how dating would affect this work relationship we've established."

"But he could have feelings…"

Tempe put down her papers and rubbed her eyes. "If he does, then he does. I don't have any say in the matter."

"Tempe, you should make the first move. He just might be woman-shy from his last relationship."

Tempe sighed. "Angela, I don't know. I just don't know."

Angela gave a soothing smile at Tempe and patted her arm before leaving the room.

Parker silently watched as Tempe switched off the light and locked the door before following Angela out.

Sitting up in the dim light, Parker wondered what it all meant.

* * *

A/N: _So, what does it all mean? And for those who might be confused, yes, Tempe has feelings for Booth, as explicitly stated in this chapter. Maybe we'll find out next chapter if Booth has feelings or not.. ;) Remember, reviews are love! -peppermint-kiss234_


	4. Chapter Three

**Through the Eyes of A Child – Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, Fox, or Parker.

**Note:** I am still looking for a reliable beta reader to scan through/edit my stories and such. If you feel that you could help me out a lot here, drop me a note/review along with your email so that I am able to email you the next chapter for things.

So I'm done with my beta rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Visiting Tempe's and his daddy's workplace was always fun. Daddy started to make it routine that he took Parker once a month or every two months. Daddy trusted Parker and the team of squints (Parker finally learned what a squint was after hours of wheedling it out of Daddy) to take care that Parker didn't blow himself up or something. Luckily, Tempe's and Daddy's boss was very understanding about this, and allowed Parker the freedom to run around—granted he didn't blow the building up. 

This hub in the middle of the building was also a good place for Parker to practice his eavesdropping skills, even though Daddy had sometimes caught him at it and gently scolded him and told him eavesdropping was bad. Parker made sure to nod and look seriously into Daddy's eyes on the occasion of one of these lectures.

Eavesdropping was fun, and Parker would never give it up, even if Daddy sent him back to Mommy again all the way in California.

Parker was proud to say that he had turned seven in August right before school started. Thinking about it, Parker thought of all the things he had heard over the summer in bits and pieces over the building, but a big conversation had occurred somewhere near the middle of August:

* * *

_August 12_

Parker had been running around, playing Detective Agent Parker, with superpowers and he could save the world.

"Oh no! DAP—" (Detective Agent Parker, to the weaklings that didn't know) "—has been sighted!" Parker gasped to himself in third person. "DAP must go into stealth mode and avoid detection!"

Executing an impressive tumble—well, at least in Parker's opinion—behind a large object, Parker waited silently until footsteps walked past. Cautiously sticking part of his head out to see, Parker realized that he had concealed himself behind a large couch in—Parker squinted—Angela's office? Interesting. He didn't know that Angela even had an office, but apparently the funky hand-painted nameplate said she did.

Just as Parker was about to stealthily get up and sneak out of the office, he heard more footsteps, and he quickly shot back behind the couch again. Peeking an eye out, he saw the door open and two people, Tempe and Angela, walk in. It looked like they were carrying lunch from Wong Foo's.

Parker pouted. He wanted lunch from Wong Foo's. He wondered if he should just walk out and declare that he was there, but decided against it. The conversation that followed would hopefully be interesting, and hopefully Daddy would've gotten some Wong Foo's for him anyways in his own office.

So Parker settled down behind the couch, one eye still warily taking in the surroundings, and listened intently as Tempe and Angela began to talk.

Of course, Parker never figured into his "calculations" how long two women could talk of useless things before at last turning to something that Parker thought was interesting. As they breezed through random topics, Parker ticked them off on his fingers.

_Asian cuisine…the newest sale at Macy's…Tempe's new book…a brief debate on which brand of camera was better than the other…strategies to win at Monopoly…a news story on pollution in the Potomac river…Angela's grandmother's recipe for prize-winning apple pie…_

And then finally, out of the blue, came the topic of Booth. At this, Parker stopped nodding off and pricked an ear to listen.

First came Tempe's voice, abrupt and sudden. "He said that he had feelings for me."

Angela. "What?"

"Booth. He admitted that he had feelings for me."

Parker wondered what kind of feelings. Happy feelings? Angry feelings? He might ask Tempe about that later.

Wait, he couldn't. Parker chewed his lip distractedly. Asking Tempe meant confessing to Tempe that he had been eavesdropping. And no one was supposed to know that he had been eavesdropping.

Parker let out a low sigh in knowing he would have to live with his curiosity for a bit more time, and then started to listen as voices started once again, with Angela.

"That's fantastic! Does he know that you have feelings for him?"

"You see, Ange, that's the problem."

"Oh. I see."

"I don't know what to do. I mean he's really great and sensitive and sweet and all that—but then he also seems to be fierce, stubborn, and independent. I—I don't know what to do!"

"Whoa, Tempe." Angela reached over and calmed her friend. "You're babbling. I honestly think that you should tell him. It sounds as though you've really appealed to him—appealed as in figuratively speaking. Being the fabulous matchmaker I am, my vote goes for telling him."

Parker still hadn't figured out what Tempe was going to tell his Daddy.

Tempe gave a sigh, much like the time when Parker had overheard her talking to Angela in her own office, on that first visit. "We'll see, Ange."

* * *

_Parker's birthday, August 20_

Daddy, Tempe, and the Squint Squad (as Parker had drawn on alliteration to name them, much to his Daddy's delight) had taken Parker to the fair for his birthday.

"I'm not going on the Ferris Wheel, and that's final." Looking up from his cotton candy for a second, Parker saw Tempe staring stubbornly at Daddy.

"C'mon Bones. It'll be fun, and nothing will happen. Look, I'll even go with you."

Tempe eyed his daddy suspiciously. "What if the car stops at the very top?"

His daddy sighed exasperatedly. "I'm an FBI agent, Bones. I'll climb down from the Ferris Wheel and—operate it again. I've been trained to do worse, though."

Tempe gave his daddy another eye-scorching glare that clearly said "If you dare try and leave me alone in that car for one second, you are dead", before cracking.

"Fine."

His daddy smiled, and towed her off towards the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

After a fun day spent at the fair, Parker was bursting with ice cream and cotton candy. Fetching one last bag of cotton candy at the fair to take home (and hoping that the bag would last until tomorrow), Parker waved good-bye to the Squint Squad as they drove away before hopping into Daddy's SUV. 

Daddy said that Tempe was going to visit the house tonight because they needed to discuss something on a new case they had, and Parker nodded agreeably.

_Of course_ they would discuss the new case.

Upon reaching home, Parker did his best to feign sleepiness; plodding up the stairs, and collapsing on the bed. Coming into his room, Daddy laughed and properly tucked Parker in with a good-night kiss before Parker heard him go back downstairs.

Once Parker heard words being spoken downstairs, he tiptoed out of bed and to the bottom of the stairs that led to the dining room they never used. Ducking behind a large silverware cabinet, it offered Parker a good view of what was going on down there. Not to mention top-notch sound acoustics.

Parker twisted his head around the cabinet just in time to see Daddy looking at Tempe kind of strangely. He whispered something in her ear, and Tempe blushed.

And then his Daddy kissed Tempe.

Parker made a silent disgusted face. Didn't his Daddy know about cooties?

* * *

A/N: _And that is where it shall end for this chapter! I already have this story all figured out, and I'm eagerly anticipating the end. I'd say maybe two or three more chapters before the finale! Haha, I hope you liked their kiss, and er...Parker's opinion on that particular kiss. Well, I have just figured out that I'm rambling here, so basically, just review and you'll get more chapters! Oh, and yes, that was a threat._


	5. Chapter Four

**Through the Eyes of a Child – Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox, Parker, or…cooties.

Lots of thanks will go to my beta, Christy (bella-mi-amore). Love!

And heeeere it is!

* * *

After Parker's birthday, Parker started seeing more and more of Tempe. Daddy kept on saying that they were doing work, but Parker knew better. 

It wouldn't necessarily be called "work" when they start to kiss, right?

Even though Parker was only seven, he understood that his Daddy really loved Tempe. It was really weird to see his Daddy smile every time he saw Tempe.

Mushy lovey-dovey stuff would then occur, where Parker would usually skip out of the conversation before he saw them stop talking.

The months fairly flew by after August, and before Parker even bothered to check the calendar, he realized that it was already January. Of course, he remembered the fun at Christmas and New Year's, but he was stunned at how fast the months flipped off the calendar.

Christmas morning had been particularly amusing, Parker reminisced in his mind. It had all started when Parker woke up for his usual round of ripping open presents…

* * *

_Christmas_

Parker had awoken on Christmas morning, a hyper bundle of energy ready to run downstairs and wreak havoc. He had been good the night before and gone to bed early so that Santa could put his presents under his tree. Everybody knew that if you waited for Santa, he wouldn't come to give you presents—just coal.

Usually Tempe left before Parker's bedtime, after "discussing" several items with his Daddy. But through the crack of an open door, Parker saw a dim light on downstairs. Throwing off his covers, Parker scrunched his forehead. Had Tempe even left the night before?

Silently padding down the stairs, Parker saw that it was indeed Tempe sitting at the kitchen table in one of his Daddy's old T-shirts, drinking a mug of something. Sniffing the air, Parker hoped that it was hot chocolate.

Recognizing the scent, Parker drooped. It was coffee.

Pretending to show excitement upon bounding into the kitchen, Parker rushed up to Tempe. "Hi Tempe! You came here really early! Did you come to unwrap presents with me?"

Tempe gave a half-laugh and tousled Parker's already messy hair. "Your Daddy and I talked really late last night, and he said that I could just stay over instead of driving all the way home. As for presents, go ahead. I'll just stay here and watch."

"Oookay," Parker replied cautiously before plopping down next to the Christmas tree. As he reached for his first present, he wondered why Tempe seemed kind of exhausted today, instead of smiling all the time as she usually was.

Looking down at the present he held in his hands, Parker grinned excitedly. It was a mini spy kit, from Tempe. The card read: "_To our favorite spy-in-training. Merry Christmas from Tempe."_

Making quick work of unwrapping his other presents, Parker assessed what he had gotten. Spy kit from Tempe, sweater from Grandma, and a Pictionary game from Angela. Parker snorted a little at this. Count on Angela to buy him a game that included drawing. Then there was a book of dinosaurs that included detailed drawings in it from Zack and Hodgins.

Parker unwrapped the present from Daddy last, and found a card that told him to look in the garage, Curious, Parker opened the garage door.

In the garage sat a new bicycle. Parker immediately flew to it and gazed at it in satisfaction. His Daddy was the best.

Meandering back into the kitchen, Parker clambered onto the seat next to Tempe. "Thanks for the spy kit, Tempe. It's really cool!" Tempe smiled at this.

"I knew you would like it," she said before falling silent again.

Parker wondered what was going on. "What did you and Daddy talk about last night?" he tried again.

"This and that," Tempe said vaguely.

Parker was frustrated, and that was something Parker hardly ever was. He wracked his brains for something that Tempe would definitely have to answer.

Parker's face lit up as he remembered the question that no adult had ever answered for him, even his Daddy.

"Tempe, did you and Daddy make a baby last night?" he asked innocently.

Tempe nearly choked on another sip of her coffee. "What?" she spluttered.

"Did you and Daddy make a baby last night?" Parker repeated patiently.

Tempe's eyes shifted slightly before replying. "Er…no," she finally said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just random," Parker chirped back before skipping upstairs, bumping into his Daddy.

"Daddy!" he yelled, hugging his Daddy right on the stairs. "The bike you got for me was so awesome!"

His Daddy laughed and hugged him back. "Maybe we can go biking together sometime," he said.

"Yeah!" Parker replied enthusiastically.

"Come on down when you're ready for breakfast," his Daddy called back up to him.

As he heard his Daddy walk into the kitchen, Parker skulked at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Daddy asked Tempe in a low voice.

"It's just—last night—I don't know!" Tempe tried to say, but failed.

"Look Bones, if it's about last night, I have no regrets. Last night was amazing, and I intend to do it again."

Parker wrinkled his nose and wished his Daddy would tell him. Do _what_ again? Go fishing again?

"Well…I don't know how, but Parker just randomly asked me if we were making a baby last night. I don't know how the kid did it, but it was just out of the blue."

"I admit Parker's perceptive, but I think he was just asking since I keep on putting off telling him what the term 'making a baby' really means," his Daddy replied. "Trust me; Parker has no idea what we were doing last night."

Parker gave a silent snort at this. _That is true_, he thought miserably.

"But what if we did—I mean, protection—"

"I'm positive we used protection," his Daddy told her in a low tone. "So c'mon Bones. Feel better now. And try to manage to wait until tonight before we do it again; wouldn't want to give Parker any bad role models.

Tempe laughed and gave his Daddy a soft slap on what appeared to be the arm. "All right, all right. Let's start some waffles."

Still confused, Parker could only turn and trudge up the stairs in his curiosity.

* * *

And now it was January. Tempe had stayed over a couple more times, and had definitely grown visibly cheerier. Parker still kept mental notes in his head to bug Daddy about making a baby until he cracked and finally told him. 

Today had been spent at home, as it had been snowing the whole day. Parker watched a cartoon marathon, and his Daddy and Tempe did…who knows what they did.

As the mere light of the sun started to sink below the horizon and the snowfall stopped, his Daddy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Parker. Do you want to go to the park? It'll be really fun, with all the snow."

Parker perked up at this. He had wanted to go play in the snow all day, except it had been snowing too heavily. "Yeah!"

"Okay. Go get changed. And wear an extra jacket."

After Parker had slipped into what appeared like a billion layers of clothing, he felt very much like a giant marshmallow. Looking out the window, he saw that the sky was now dark, and the soft glimmer of the white of the snow contrasted against the purple of the sky.

Tempe and his Daddy met him downstairs, and they started to walk the short distance to the park.

Except Parker was thinking. His Daddy usually didn't like to go out of the house when it snowed. Then how come today he had decided to go to the park…?

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ I think that this is the second- to-last chapter. Yes, I'm sad that this is coming to a close, but then again, I can finally get this load off my back. After the last chapter, I think an epilogue would be in order :) Anyways, sorry if you think I focused too much on "making a baby" in this chapter, but I just thought it amusing of Tempe's reaction to Parker's question. And Parker's confusion to what Booth was talking about. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Oh, and review :)_


	6. Chapter Five

**Through the Eyes of A Child – Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Fox or…anything except the plot.

:cries: Last chapter! I wish that this could stretch on, but frankly, I want to move onto something else. A sequel is somewhat in the works, but who knows? Well, I had the ending formulated in my head ever since I started Chapter One, so this should be interesting (and not too fluffy, I hope!)

Read on!

--

It was nearing dusk by the time Parker, Daddy and Tempe got to the park. Nobody else was there, and the snow was untouched. It was still cold out, even though Parker was wearing about five different sweaters. Parker gleefully ran out to the snow as Daddy and Tempe went and unpacked the light dinner they had brought, deciding to eat sandwiches and hot cocoa at the park.

Parker thought that Daddy and Tempe looked funny, trying to be serious and talk to each other, even though they looked like the fat snowpeople he often made. As he rolled snow on the ground, he wondered again why Daddy had wanted to come to the park.

Parker remembered back when he was little, he was amazed at how much it snowed where Daddy lived, compared to where Mommy lived. He had wanted to go and play outside, and insisted on Daddy coming with him.

That first time, Daddy had reluctantly wrapped himself in a gazillion layers and gone out to play snowball wars with him. But the second time, and all the times after that, he had said no, saying it was too cold.

And Parker believed that. Because at the slightest touch of cold in October, Daddy would start bundling up in a jacket, and force Parker to take one to school too. Honestly, Parker didn't care how cold it got, but Parker could never stand the heat. Inversely, Daddy started to freeze when the thermometer dipped only a little beneath the average, yet went out and jogged five miles every day in the blazing July heat.

Staring at the now-formed snowball in his hand, Parker pondered the dilemma of whether of not to throw it at Daddy or Tempe.

_Splat!_ The snowball accurately whizzed threw the air and exploded into a slushy mess on the back of Daddy's jacket.

"Parker!" Daddy growled as Parker gleefully dashed away, giggling to himself.

As Parker watched carefully from his hiding spot behind the tree, he saw Tempe place a hand on Daddy's arm. "Let him be, Booth. He's only a child. It's getting late, so what do you say about unpacking dinner?"

Parker saw Daddy roll his eyes, but Daddy went and started to unpack the dinner anyways.

--

After dinner and a short lecture from Daddy to never throw any more snowballs at people unless they gave special permission, Parker continued to romp around in the snow. Soon the sky darkened, and Parker started to feel tired. After shaping one last snowman, he collapsed on the bench next to Tempe.

Tempe and Daddy didn't seem to notice, and Parker was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard Daddy mention his name.

"Parker's already fallen asleep," Daddy remarked.

"Yes, it is getting late," Tempe agreed. "It's time we should be getting home."

"No, I'd like to stay a little longer," his Daddy nonchalantly replied. "Let's put Parker in the SUV and talk a little more out here. Look, it's snowing."

Barely opening an eye, Parker saw that it was indeed beginning to snow, with big fluffy flakes descending from the sky. Daddy picked Parker up and gently put him into the SUV, putting an extra blanket over him.

But now, Parker wasn't sleepy at all. As soon as Daddy closed the door and Parker was sure that he walked off, Parker sat up in the darkness. He saw the frozen pond and that Tempe was sitting with Daddy on the small picnic table beside the lake.

A full moon hung in the sky above them, and white flakes continued to lightly fall on them. Parker quietly cracked the door open, just enough so that he could hear what they were saying. He doubted that he would be able to understand if they were talking bones-speak, but he could try, anyways.

A rush of cold air immediately slammed into Parker, but he shivered and strained to hear what Daddy was saying.

"Temperance, I'm just wondering. What do you see in me that compels you to be sitting here next to me?"

Temperance smiled at Daddy as she pulled her coat tighter around here. "You dragged me out here in the cold just to be romantic?"

"No, I assure you it has some meaning to it."

"Well then, I'm curious too. I'll tell if you go first."

"Fine then. I love you because you're determined to find the truth in things. You get stubborn and bossy sometimes, but I think it's adorable. You understand when things go the wrong way, and I feel that I can always lean on you to talk. You're kind, gentle, and Parker loves you." After that last statement, he wrapped his hand around hers.

Temperance stared into Daddy's eyes, and Parker groaned inside. _What's the value of listening to worthless mushy love stuff?_ He thought to himself, but continued to listen to Temperance's response.

"I love you because you're a cocky big-ego ass on the outside, but on the inside, you can find a warm, loving person. You fight for what's right, and have a terrible sense of humor. You cheer me up on my cloudiest days, and you're the best father a kid like Parker could ever have."

Daddy leaned over and gave Tempe a light kiss on the lips, and Parker thought that now would be a good time to stop watching. But then, Daddy reached into his pocket, and bent on one knee in the snow.

"Temperance, I've known ever since the day I met you that I would like you. But I never knew that it would evolve into love. But now Temperance, I do believe I love you. You have become a part of me now, and without you, I don't think that I could breathe and continue to live my life. Temperance, will you do me the great honor of marrying me and staying by my side forever?"

Parker was dumbstruck in the SUV.

Meanwhile, Temperance had started to cry as Daddy opened up the small black box.

"Yes, Seeley—yes, I will marry you." Daddy broke out into the biggest grin as he slowly slid a diamond ring onto Tempe's finger.

Daddy then swept Tempe up into an embrace, and Parker could barely hear him. "I love you Temperance," he murmured.

"I love you too, Seeley," Tempe replied as the snow lessened and the clouds broke.

--

A short time later, Parker realized that they were coming back to the SUV, and hurriedly closed the door and dived under the blanket again, feigning sleep.

As Temperance climbed into the SUV, Parker pretended to blearily open his eyes from a nap. "Tempe, I had this really weird dream. I dreamed that you were going to stay with me and Daddy forever. But I don't know if that will happen." Parker wrinkled his brow.

"Tempe, are you going to be my new mommy?"

Tempe's eyes sparkled as she grinned. "Yes Parker, I'm going to be your new mommy."

-_fin_-

Final A/N: Yay! And so ends the view from Parker's eyes. I hope EVERYBODY liked it! Reviews will definitely be appreciated!


End file.
